Forgive Me Father
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: Running home from the rain Setsuna ponders on what he had said to Sara just moments earlier.


Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary their respective owners do. And I do not support/agree incest in anyway by writing this story... What I do support and agree on is the beautiful relationship shared between Setsuna and Sara as one of pure love that transcends the boundaries of Hell and Heaven.  
  
A/N – This story is set during the First OVA sometime after Setsuna runs off into the rain having just basically told Sara that he had been playing with her feelings after kissing her. And this is a beta version meaning I've done all the editing to the best I can by myself and no pre-reading was done so sorry if I made too many errors but I hope you guys can understand what I am trying to portray in this fanfiction. I hope the characters aren't to OOC...  
  
Forgive Me Father  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard  
  
"Forgive me father for I know not what I do..." these lightly whispered words had swirled around Setsuna's inner mind and then out his lips like the prayer it was supposed to be. But he wasn't praying to God, in truth Setsuna was trying hard to forget how he felt towards a certain young woman in his life.  
  
Normally when a boy falls in love a girl it is considered a good and a natural occurrence but not in this instance. For Setsuna had fallen in love with all his heart and soul for one particular girl and that girl was none other then his own little sister which made his love for her, his one true love...a mortal sin in God's eyes and a unnatural act in society's.  
  
Inside his gloomy silent room sitting up on his once slept on bed, Setsuna looked around the darkness surrounding him. He could hear the rain drops outside rattling on his glass window plane making a melody of sorts. Setsuna felt cold and alone he felt that he was so isolated and distant from Sara for he had been. Being only allowed to be by his precious sister's side once a month was barely enough and this was all because of him or so he thought. His then mother had unceremoniously filed for divorce from his father with his father infidelity cited as the main reason but Setsuna knew what was the actual main cause...him their own son. She had always insisted that he wasn't a normal boy and maybe Setsuna wasn't.  
  
"What normal boy would love his own sister?" Setsuna asked himself out loud as if someone or something would answer him in his room. But he knew he was alone and that no one would answer him back not even his biggest ally, for his father was still stuck at work even at this god forsaken hour.  
  
Setsuna's face slowly sank deeper into his bent up lap, he felt like the whole world was slowly collapsing into him and him alone. "I love Sara...there's nothing I wouldn't do for her...nothing." uttered Setsuna to himself over and over again. But his meaning of love in his open declaration was the kind of love shared between a man and a woman and not the love normally shared between siblings.  
  
Having just walked home an hour ago soaking wet taking shelter from the heavy pouring rain outside he didn't bothered to take a hot shower just a change of clothes. But he didn't give a damn if he was soaked to the bone and was dead cold for he had just minutes earlier told his beloved Sara that he had been playing with her feelings and whole other assortments of discourteous lies.  
  
"I had no choice...I didn't want to Sara getting into trouble with 'her' mother again..." whispered Setsuna to himself. Setsuna had used 'her mother' instead of 'their mother' for she had plainly made it out that they were no longer a family by marriage. He had been whispering the same words over and over again trying to find a forgivable excuse for even saying one small hurtful statement to his sister but was failing very wretchedly.  
  
Lying back down on his bed and looking up to the blank ceiling Setsuna closed his eyes and tried to think back into his past memories. He was hoping to answer the question of when did he start looking at his sweet little sister Sara more as a woman and not as his own little sister as he should be.  
  
Inside his eyes Setsuna could see the images he remembers so fondly soar past him image after image like as if he was flipping through a photo album. Images of Sara when she was a small girl and images of the beautiful goddess she had now became flashed by him methodically. Setsuna lips formed a modest smile in his state of semi-sleep, semi-dream. "All fond memories of the times we spent together..." he quietly thought inside his head before drifting into his sleep.  
  
It was this strong unwavering bond between Sara and himself that led their mother to become literally paranoid of them and their relationship when she began to notice how they acted towards each other. It could be said that Setsuna and Sara weren't acting like a normal brother and sister probably they never did in the first place.  
  
Setsuna's mother had blamed him on many numerous occasions for twisting and corrupting Sara's mind but be it the truth or a lie that his mother had made up, Sara never once felt awkward or uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her or acting near her. In some ways she had encouraged him sometimes herself but Setsuna would never admit to it to anyone.  
  
Beginning to remember back to one particular memory he soon began to drift into his silent uneasy dream. It was one of Setsuna's most cherished memories of him and Sara when they were both a little younger then they were now and when they were still together in each others companionship.  
  
Sara was only about fourteen at the time and Setsuna himself had just turned fifteen during the time, Sara having just graduated from junior high and as promised by her mother had the choice of which high school she would be attending by herself. Her choice chagrined her mother tremendously but even she herself couldn't go back on her own word. So that faithful morning Sara dressed smartly and Setsuna dressed scruffily in their individual school uniforms waved their goodbyes and started walking to school cheerfully hand in hand.  
  
"Aniki, I can't believe that I am going to study in the same school with you..." sang a rather happily smiling Sara behind to Setsuna who was being dragged behind her.  
  
"Sara...slow down a bit we're early as it is and why the hurry to go to school this morning?" complained a rather puzzled and irritated looking Setsuna of his little Imooto.  
  
His protest did the trick as Sara stopped completely in her tracks and turned around with her puppy dog eyes aimed ready for her Onii-chan. "I just wanted to see how Onii-chan's school look like...I just wanted to see with my own eyes my Onii-chan's classroom...I've always wanted to go to the same school as you Onii-chan..." Sara then stopped up and soon began to choke up with unshed tears.  
  
On seeing Sara crying like that Setsuna's heart began to well up with distraught as he always had when he'll see her crying and this time was no different. It hurt him more that it happened so early in their morning too.  
  
Sara herself knew very well that Setsuna's weak spot was that he cannot stand to see her crying in anyway and he fell for her little act. And as she expected Setsuna with his eyes darken with guilt and shame progressively walked over to her and enveloped her into a hug.  
  
With his cheeks gently brushing beside her ears and his chin resting on her shoulders, Setsuna in his softest kindest voice began to speak, "Sara...I'm really sorry for making you cry okay please forgive me...I didn't know how important this is to you. But to tell you the truth my class ain't that much to look at and the same goes with the school...and worst off I don't get along with most of my classmates...so-" Setsuna who half way through his apology/explanation had pulled back his face to look back at Sara but when he did he was unable to continue. Reason was he had being interrupted by Sara's tender slim finger pressed to his lips and then afterwards the caring warm feeling of her body clinging onto his this time around.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me...all I want and all I know is that I can be with you from morning till the afternoons...then when school's over we can walk home together everyday." Sara's confession was a little muffled by her digging her own face into Setsuna's white school shirt but he heard her clearly enough.  
  
"Sara...I promise you that we'd be together in school whenever we can okay? But you wouldn't want to be late for school on your first day do you?" said Setsuna jovially as pulled back from her embrace and giving her a look which made Sara giggle. So with that the two figures started to jog a little to their school now difference being Sara was now being dragged behind Setsuna.  
  
Upon reaching the rusty orange painted school gates Sara stood beside her Onii-chan her hands holding onto his and as she stared contentedly at the buildings before them. The sports field and courtyard that belonged to his school were now theirs to share and to enjoy. Sara literally felt as if she was dreaming, but looking up to Setsuna she smiled and gripping his hand a little harder they walked into school. And Sara for the first time today was truly happy as this was no dream. Sara was filled with the thoughts and hopes that she was now finally sharing this school with her Onii-chan till he graduates at least...and hopefully after that further on.  
  
"Where's your class Onii-chan?" asked a panting Sara of her brother. The two of them had just finished a race up the stairs which Sara had won but she suspected that he'd let her win.  
  
A rather despondent looking Setsuna lead her slowly to a class marked with the sign board of class 2-E. "This is my class Sara..." he sighed. Setsuna was happy at least that no one would be in class this early of the day since it was barely 8 in the morning.  
  
"Sara your class is here..." said Setsuna with a more upbeat tone while leading Sara to the classroom that was a just next to his. Being in the last 2nd year class had it advantages or so that was how Setsuna was thinking at the time. Above them the class that had the board showing 1-A hanging on top of it where the two siblings stood. Since Sara had the highest score of her graduating class that year there was no problem of her getting admission into the top class of the first year.  
  
"Onii-chan would you watch over me until I get officially introduced in class before you go to yours?" begged Sara of her Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna leaned down a little and enveloped Sara into another light hug "Of course...I'd stand by the door and see how you introduce yourself to your new classmates...and try not to make a fool of yourself this time around okay...hehe"  
  
"Onii-chan!!! That happened when I was in kindergarten and my shoelaces had came undone I..." shrieked a red faced Sara who was referring back to the time when she had started her first day in kindergarten and after having just introduced herself she had taken only one step forward before she fell flat on her face onto the floor much to the roar of the other students in her class. Unknown to her that Setsuna who had been watching her from outside her class window all the time also joined in and laughed along with her class.  
  
To Sara Setsuna was always there when she needed him to be, to be by her side to guide her, to see her smile and also to make her happy when she cried. Sara herself couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she hadn't had Setsuna for her brother. Occasionally when she was with her friends in school they would often complain of their own older brothers on how mean they acted towards them or how they callously teased them and all those things normal big brothers did to their smaller kid sisters.  
  
But only Sara had no such stories to tell her friends for instead she would talk about how kind, how loving her older brother would be towards her. Sure this made her friends a little jealous but this sort of also made them curious to what kind of boy Setsuna really was. Sara at that age was sort of a little over protective of her brother especially when it came to introducing him to the other girls from her class. She would always turn down invitations to have pajama parties in her home because Sara didn't want to risk them seeing her brother and maybe trying to befriend him.  
  
The same could be said of Setsuna, he didn't have a lot of friends in school but he had at least 2 or 3 classmates that could be called his friends. Whenever there was a suggested study session Setsuna would adamantly refuse to have it held in his home. He always managed to come up with an excuse of some sort in time but only he himself knew that if they did hold a study group in his house then Sara would join in with him. And that would mean other boys looking at his beautiful Sara...that would never happen...never he would never permit it.  
  
The morning bell soon rang out echoing across the hall and that meant that classes were going to begin but for Setsuna he didn't care that his classes were starting. He had hidden himself in the boy's toilet until the noise and hustle of the various students outside had died down. And as he alone walked down the silent hallways he stopped at a certain class door and peeked into Sara's class.  
  
Sara was standing there in front of the class doing what every new student has to do and that was to introduce herself to her new class. As she stood there beside her new homeroom teacher she would always glance out of the corner of her eyes to the front door, which was once shut but now slightly ajar, and she saw a pair of eyes staring at her softly. She knew those eyes were of her Setsuna and happily knowing that he was there it came for her to introduce herself and soon afterwards sat down diligently where her teacher asked to sit.  
  
"I guess I can leave her now...she seems to be doing okay by herself now..." thought Setsuna as he walked away from the door and into his class. "Mudou Setsuna you better have a good reason to be late for class..." shouted the teacher at him. All Setsuna did was to shake his head and walk to his seat at the back of the class and sat down.  
  
"I wonder if she made any friends already by now? I hope she isn't nervous or anything..." All throughout his morning class Setsuna's head were filled with anxious and maybe worried thoughts about how his little sister Sara was doing in the class directly behind his own. In fact she was doing pretty well, Sara had been asked on a few occasions by the teacher to answer a few questions and she did so with simplistic ease.  
  
The boys in her class were also very ecstatic to have her as well they were all overawed by this new girl with long thick blond hair which was a rarity. Since Sara's hair was naturally blond she had no worries unlike the others who had theirs bleached blond. Sara soon of course became an instant hit with the young boys in her class much to the bemusement of the other girls and in particular one girl, Emiko who used to be the center of attention before the previous year.  
  
Setsuna was the first to bolt out of the door when he finally heard the lunch bell ring. He hurriedly ran the short distance to Sara's class and much to his infuriation when he had entered it he found that a few boys were already crowding themselves over Sara's table. "Excuse me..." coughed loudly a very irritated looking Setsuna while walking in behind the group. "Can you please not crowd over here..." commanded Setsuna to the group of boys as he pushed his way to be right beside Sara who was timidly trying to be polite to them and dwell in small talk.  
  
He could see it in her eyes that she was just the bit afraid and wasn't ready to handle this situation yet on her own. Sara's eyes instantly lit up when she saw her Onii-chan coming to her rescue. She quickly took hold of Setsuna's left arm in hers as he stood besides her fending off the group of unwelcomed boys. The boys started to get intimidated so they began to disperse leaving behind the very relieved Sara and the very angry Setsuna.  
  
"Onii-chan please relax you look like your ready to kill someone..." laughed Sara as she and Setsuna after walking out of her classroom had managed to find a clearing under a nice large tree in front of the school football field to have their lunch. Setsuna indeed looked as if he was ready to punch one of the boys who had the gall to even try to get close to his Sara. The stern pouting look he had on his face right now was causing Sara to giggle every so often once she looked at him.  
  
"Onii-chan I'm sure they meant no harm they just wanted to get to know me better that's all..." Sara was trying her best to calm her brother's wrath which was raging on an all time high. Sara herself never knew he was so protective of her and in a way she found it rather gratifying. "Sara if anyone of them tries to do anything funny you'd tell me straight away okay...I won't stand for anything happening to you while I'm here by your side." commanded Setsuna, his voice trying hard not sound angry.  
  
Sara took her brother's arm once again into hers and rested her head on his shoulders and smiled while uttering a loud "Yes...Onii-chan..." Lunch was soon over and Setsuna intentionally walked Sara back to her class and gave long cold hard stares to all the boys there in her class as a sort of warning to them that he was looking after her and if anyone does anything erroneous to her they would have to deal with him.  
  
Afternoon class was a bore as usual to Setsuna whose mind was trying hard not to think of anything wicked happening to Sara. He couldn't help it, he had always been worried about her while she was in a different school and would always rush to her school to pick her up and would only be happy when he saw her smilingly waiting for him to pick her up from class. Now though having her in the same school and in the class behind him was pure torture for him.  
  
By around one thirty Sara would be having P.E class while Setsuna would have home room. Sneaking out of it Setsuna had walked to the field he became quite worried as he could see the rest of her classmates playing on the field except her. After having asked on of her classmates he was told that a few of the other girls had taken Sara to the back of the gym for some sort of get-together. Setsuna began to run the whole length of the field his heart was pounding...  
  
"Look here...you may be new and all that but you do not have the right to be number one in my class you hear me..." stated coldly to Sara by Emiko. Sara was unfortunately being pinned to the wall by two of her friends and was trying hard not to cry for she had been forewarned that if she was to shout for help she would be punched by her male friends waiting behind her.  
  
"You may have your long luscious blond hair and innocent looks but I could take that all away with a little snip of my scissors here...understand?" All Sara managed to do was to look with her teary up eyes and stare at the metal implement that the girl held up for her to see. Emiko even made a few mock cutting movements near to her hair.  
  
Just as the girl was about to continue her bullying there came suddenly a loud shouting of a male voice... "STOPPPPP!!! LET HER GO... DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH HER!!!"  
  
Setsuna who had just ran from the corner of the building shouted at the top of his lungs when he saw what was unfolding before his eyes. The group of boys who were standing idly suddenly perked up and started to restrain him from reaching his intended destination that was Sara's side. "Let me go!!!!" shouted Setsuna as he stared deep into Sara's eyes. From her wide and watery eyes he could feel every ounce of her pain and sadness.  
  
The more Setsuna stared into Sara's eyes the angrier he got and he had only to reach a certain limit until he went totally berserk. With unknown strength Setsuna managed to push all three boys down to the ground and after seeing what happened to the boys the girls suddenly let go of Sara and she soon ran to her Onii-chan's welcoming and safe arms.  
  
"Onii-chan...I'm glad you're here now..." cried Sara into her Onii-chan's safe shoulders. Setsuna meanwhile was eyeing each one of the bullies like if he was ready to kill them all and in truth he was. "Sara...stay here for a while...I'd be back" Sara was about to protest him leaving her side but soon after finishing what he said he left her.  
  
Setsuna walked over to one of the boys who had gotten up and gave one mighty punch into the stomach which left him moaning on the ground. After that Setsuna managed to push off one of the other boy's punch and Setsuna retaliated with one of his one punch that connected with the boy's chin and he soon fell to the ground also.  
  
With only one boy left the said boy quickly ran off leaving his friends on the ground wriggling in pain. "And what did you intend to do with this again?" asked a very bitter looking Setsuna as he walked slowly towards the three girls who were now huddling beside the wall. He had earlier bent down and picked up the scissors which had fallen from Emiko's hand.  
  
Walking over to the girl who had previously done all the talking Setsuna grabbed her by the arms and repeated "WHAT DID YOU INTEND TO DO WITH THIS AGAIN!!!" Setsuna shouted again beside her ears. The girl who was by now already sobbing so hard that she didn't manage to come out with an answer. "Let me guess you wanted to do this right?"  
  
Just as Setsuna was about to cut off some of the girl's long black hair his hand was stopped by another and as he looked behind he came face to face with his own little sister Sara. "Onii-chan don't...please...that's enough..." whispered Sara as she took the scissors out of Setsuna's hands and dropped them to the floor and she fell into his arms again welcoming his touch around her still trembling body.  
  
The girls taking this as their cue to escape and so did the remaining boys leaving behind only the two consoling siblings. "It's okay Sara...I'm here now...so don't cry..." whispered Setsuna as he gently hugged his little sister and comfortingly caressed her back. Setsuna had thought it was best that Sara didn't go back to her class and added that he didn't want to leave her alone so together they decided to skip their remainder of the afternoon classes.  
  
"What do you want to do before we back home?" asked Setsuna as he looked down at the still red eyed Sara who then stopped walking and thought about it. "I want to eat ice-cream Onii-chan..." she lightheartedly answered as she wrapped her arms over Setsuna's. Looking into his wallet Setsuna smiled a little as he had just enough to buy her favorite ice-cream at least. So Setsuna and Sara went off to their favorite ice-cream parlor hand in hand.  
  
Setsuna wouldn't have admitted it to Sara but he had only enough money to buy Sara her favorite sundae and only hers alone. So as Setsuna sat opposite of Sara watching her eat her ice-cream happily his thoughts turned a little to the situation back at school. "What if I was late for just a second? Then what would have happened to her?" Setsuna asked himself this question and startled himself with what he thought might have happened.  
  
"Onii-chan are you alright? You look a little off..." asked a rather puzzled looking Sara. Setsuna just flashed her his usual smile and waved it off as nothing. Setsuna choose to look out the window for a while and as he turned he was surprised to see a spoon full of chocolate ice-cream floating in front of him. "Onii-chan...Ahhh..." smiled a giggling Sara as she offered her brother a heaping spoonful of her ice-cream.  
  
Setsuna can't help laughing himself as he gladly accepted Sara's offering and once she had pulled the spoon from his mouth Sara gladly licked clean what remained of his serving before she dug back into her sundae. Half way through her sundae Sara looked up and asked Setsuna "Do you think that the school would call up mother on our absence and also the fight we had?"  
  
"The fight I had Sara...you had nothing to do with it...if mother wants to blame me then so be it. Sara I want you to just keep quiet about this okay...I don't want you to defend me..." Sara was just about to protest but stopped when Setsuna lifted his finger to her lips effectively silencing her and also the end of the subject and returned to their steady silence.  
  
"Let's go home now okay?" said Setsuna as he offered his hand to his little sister and after taking her hand into his the two began to walk home. Unknowing to the two siblings was that their mother had indeed received a rather less then welcoming telephone call from the school's guidance counselor about two issues. One was the fight of one Mudou Setsuna and the absence from her afternoon class of one Mudou Sara.  
  
"Tadaima..." shouted Sara as she with Setsuna in tow walked into the living room. The sight that greeted the two wasn't all that pleasant as after Sara had walked into the living room and came face to face with her mother who was at that time looking rather irate and when Setsuna walked into view he was bombarded with all types of accusations.  
  
"Mudou Setsuna how dare you convince your little sister to skip classes! If you are to play truant then you shall do it alone! Do not drag your little innocent sister into it! And also what is it that I hear that you were involved in a fight in school again? What's this the 8th time this semester? You even threatened a girl this time? What is wrong with you!!! You go to your room now and don't come down until you can explain to yourself! No dinner also for you...you wrenched child." screamed his mother right to his face.  
  
Now all the while his mother was screaming at Setsuna he kept focusing on Sara standing behind her who with each passing second that she was scolding him had so badly wanted to explain to their mother that he did it to protect her. But Sara remembering what Setsuna had told her that whatever happens she mustn't say anything about what happened in school she remained painfully silent.  
  
Setsuna wordlessly walked away from his mother and while he flashed a smile to Sara while walking up the stairs to his room Sara's heart was in great pain. It pained her to see her brother taking all the blame for something he didn't do or in this case something which he did to protect her.  
  
"Sara go wash up as dinner would soon be ready once your father gets back..." commanded her mother to the little girl. As the three gathered for dinner their father had asked where Setsuna was but as soon as their mother pointed out that he was being punished for something he did in school and their father made nothing more of it.  
  
Sara meanwhile hadn't the appetite to eat her dinner and was absently playing with her food and when her mother saw that she leaned over to her and whispered "If you want your brother to have a dinner tomorrow you better finish up your dinner." warned her mother. With not much choice Sara obediently finished up her dinner and even washed the dishes later once they were done.  
  
Leaving her mother and father to their own devices in the living room Sara took her bath and soon found herself in her own room wondering how her older brother was doing right now. "I hope Onii-chan is okay and I hope he isn't too hungry..." Sara knew fully well that Setsuna would be hungry and that was why Sara had intended to sneak into the kitchen once her parents had retired to bed so she could make some sort of supper for Setsuna.  
  
Up in his room Setsuna still in his school uniform lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't angry at all at his mother's decision to send him up to his room without dinner it was the exact opposite. He was happy that he had managed to exclude Sara from the equation. "At least mother didn't do anything to Sara..." thought Setsuna as his eyes grew heavy from the hunger and also the vigor's of the day. He soon fell asleep dreaming of playing with Sara the games she loved so much.  
  
It was almost around ten at night when Sara noticed the nights go out in the hallway from her room. She gave the time from her parents switching off the lights an extra fifteen minutes so she would know that they were asleep. So in the darken house Sara snuck out from her room and crept down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Sara had tried her best to forage for anything that she could bring up to Setsuna but after finding that most of the things that she could reach at the time were either inedible or needed to be cooked she began to sadden. But in the midst of the dark kitchen Sara could hear footsteps and finding no other place to hide she hid herself in the pantry cupboard.  
  
As Sara peeked out of the pantry cupboard silts she somewhat managed to make out a tall figure sneaking around in the dark amongst the sounds of the fridge opening and closing and certain clanks of jars opening. Upon seeing the figure wearing a light green pajama pants Sara in full knowing that it was her own father got out and presented herself to her father.  
  
"Sara...?!" exclaimed her father who in his shock seeing his daughter appeared out of nowhere dropped a piece of ham from his grasp. "Otosan? What are you doing?" she asked. "Shhh...I'm making a sandwich for Setsuna, what are you doing up so late yourself??" asked back her father quietly while looking out of the kitchen door. "I'm trying to find something for Setsuna to eat..." Sara replied him rather shyly.  
  
Her honest reply made her father laugh a little and kneeling down he handed her a small cling wrap bag and a box of juice, "Sara take this up to your Onii-chan okay..." he smiled. Sara seemed to understood what he meant and kissed her father on the cheeks and gladly but quietly ran out the kitchen and then up towards Setsuna's room.  
  
"Onii-chan are you awake?" whispered Sara as she peeked into the dark room of Setsuna. Sara eyes soon caught the sleeping figure of Setsuna after she silently stepped in having gently closed the door behind her. Even in the black darkness Sara who had been inside Setsuna's room so many times that she could move around it even with her eyes closed easily moved over to Setsuna's bed.  
  
Seeing her Onii-chan fast asleep Sara gently climbed onto it and stared longingly at his sleeping figure beside her. A rather loud growling noise suddenly broke Sara's gaze at Setsuna's face and after emitting a mute giggle she opened up the bag a little she playfully let the aroma resonate out and into his nose.  
  
Setsuna who was very hungry at that time had up to then a very pleasant sleep but once he caught whiff of the aroma of food whaffing around him his eyes shot open. He could blurrily barely make out a figure beside him smiling down at him.  
  
"Sara...?" he asked wearily.  
  
"Hai...Onii-chan..." Sara happily replied.  
  
"You know mother doesn't like you coming into my room this late..." Setsuna added rubbing his eyes clear.  
  
"I know Onii-chan but I got something for you..."  
  
And with that Sara taking out the rather large sandwich from its bag and presented it to Setsuna. Setsuna on seeing the sandwich shot up from bed and gladly took it from her hands and soon began to take large bites out of it.  
  
"Onii-chan slow down...you'd choke if you eat it like that." warned Sara, who was rather worried by the amount of food he was taking into his mouth.  
  
Upon hearing Sara's advice Setsuna stopped taking bites out of the sandwich and started to chew properly on what he already had in his mouth. Once finish he asked her, "Sara did you make this sandwich?"  
  
With a shake of her head Sara replied "No...Onii-chan Otosan made it for you...I was in the kitchen trying to find something for you to eat but I couldn't find any and then I heard some footsteps coming in and hid inside the pantry cupboard. Then I saw Otosan and he was actually making this sandwich for you."  
  
Setsuna nodded his head while he drank his juice that was handed to him by Sara. So after having eaten his supper a now rather wide awake and full Setsuna sat on his bed looking out of his window along with a rather sleepy looking Sara.  
  
"Sara you should be going to bed it's..." Setsuna was about to ask Sara to go back to her room and go to bed but as he turned to look at her she was already one step ahead of him. Sara was now blissfully asleep with her head on his pillow...her angelic face carved with a very contented smile.  
  
"Looking at her I can't possibly wake her up now it's too cruel of me to do so...and also that Sara sleeps like the dead hehe..." Setsuna mused to himself as he watched her sleep. But Setsuna himself soon began to feel tired and as he gently slid beside Sara and covering themselves up in his blanket in the process he kissed Sara goodnight on the cheeks and soon fell asleep hugging Sara.  
  
In present day, Setsuna abruptly awoke from his dream and sat up in bed...crying. "How could I treat her like that? What I've told her were all lies...I didn't meant a single word of what I said to her behind that damn door." confessed a rather heartrending looking Setsuna who buried his face into his own cold hands. "I must tell her the truth..." he told himself.  
  
The rain still hadn't subsided and wearing only an extra jacket Setsuna hurryingly ran in it towards the direction of his Sara. Meanwhile Sara who hadn't slept a wink since Setsuna had left was leaning beside her bed. "Onii-chan didn't mean all those words...I know he doesn't mean them...if he meant them then why did his lips when they touched mine feel so tender and soft..." Sara unconsciously lifted her finger to her lips to trace the kiss they had shared.  
  
Yes it was that kiss that started all this...Setsuna had carried a unconscious Sara back to her room and was sitting beside her on his bed when he suddenly out of the blue tenderly touched Sara lips with his thumb and then leaned down for a kiss. While in the act of kissing her on the lips her mother caught Setsuna and what happened after that was a blur.  
  
"I must go to Onii-chan and ask him myself if he meant what he said..." Sara still clad in her school uniform walked out of her room and soon was about to turn the knob of the main door.  
  
Setsuna who was already standing outside Sara's apartment door soaking wet hadn't thought of how he should ask her to come out. "I can't just knock on the door...I can't just call her from here...smart move Setsuna you came all the way here and now you're stuck..." Setsuna almost in defeat slumped down to his knees and sat beside the door.  
  
"Sara..." Setsuna kept on repeating that name over and over in his head hoping that maybe she could feel him calling her name. Just then the door slowly opened and out walked a girl wearing a blue school uniform...  
  
"Sara...?"  
  
"Setsuna...?"  
  
The two were just as surprised to see each other as they were happy to see each other also. Standing outside the two just stared at each other not able to say a single word. "Sara...about what I said earlier..." stuttered Setsuna as he broke the silence for the two of them.  
  
Setsuna couldn't bear to even look at Sara so with his face looking down on his slippers and his vision blurred from his wet locks and also his tears he then felt a soft finger lifting his head up.  
  
"Shhhh...Onii-chan...I know...I know..." whispered Sara as she leaned in and embraced Setsuna. "Onii-chan your soaking wet...come in and get changed before you get a cold..." she added once feeling his cold body.  
  
"Sara I don't think that's a good idea..." but Setsuna found himself walking into her apartment anyway as if his legs were doing what his heart wanted to do while his mind had wanted to do the other.  
  
"Let's take these wet clothes off you..." said Sara as she began to unzip Setsuna's jacket and then proceeded to peel off his wet shirt. Sara who had felt the room a little chilly a while ago now felt as if the room was on fire. Her face was a deep red as she took the sports towel she had and started to dry off Setsuna's lean body.  
  
Seeing his little sister blush like that while wiping off the rain off his own body Setsuna began to blush too, he liked this sensation but he knew that this may lead to something that he may not be able to willingly stop afterwards. "Sara...I can do this by myself...err...why don't you get changed out of your school uniform okay..."  
  
Setsuna thought about what he had just said and was about to slap his head for saying it. "Sara...what I meant...was..." he continued. Sara always thought that her brother was at his cutest when he squirms the way he does when he says something that could be interpreted the wrong way.  
  
"Onii-chan why don't you change into these dry clothes while I go get changed into my pajamas okay..." smiled Sara as she handed Setsuna some clothes. Setsuna was a little surprised as he looked at the clothes in his hands. Sara had kept a few of his old shirts and pants when he had moved out all in a sudden. The pants and shirts were the few that he didn't take with him as they were being hung to dry at that moment. His father and him had left in such a hurry that they didn't really cared if they missed out on a few articles of clothing.  
  
On Sara's return Setsuna got up and returned her hug with his own. "Sara what I said earlier I didn't mean it...just remember that okay." And with that said Setsuna was about to walk out of her room door. But he felt someone pulling him back on his arm and he really wished that she didn't though.  
  
"Onii-chan...it's raining outside. Why don't you just stay here with me tonight?" whispered Sara faintly. Setsuna thought about it and looking at Sara his heart gave in to her. "How about Okasan? What if she found me here in your room?" he asked her. "We've got no school tomorrow so it's alright besides I usually sleep in late on the weekends. Okasan would be at work by the time we wake up..." replied Sara hopefully.  
  
Setsuna thought about it and smiled "Okay...I'd stay here tonight...but only for tonight. Let's call it my way of saying sorry for the things I've said...earlier." Setsuna joked happily.  
  
"Oh no you don't...I won't let Onii-chan off so easily...I'd forgive you if you bring me out on a date tomorrow..." Sara's eyes twinkled a bit when she said it. She knew that not only would Setsuna agree but she would also be able to spend her weekend with her beloved Onii-chan.  
  
"Okay...okay..." yawned Setsuna.  
  
Sara then lovingly took Setsuna's hand into hers and leads him to her bed and as she crawled onto it she pulled Setsuna along with her too. The rain was still beating outside and as the two snuggled into her bed they could help but face each other and stare into each other's eyes before falling asleep.  
  


The End 


End file.
